Chernobreed
Homo Funtime, more commonly known as Chernobreed are a species of humanoid that's evolution split off from homo erectus when a rift caused a couple thousand homo erectus to travel into the Dora universe. they quickly gained intelligence and limbs and reached current technology by 401000 bc. however their technology advanced about 4 times slower than our technology. in our current year they are the technological hub of the multiverse, and are beginning to unite thair planet. like humans they are a very divided species, which is why in the 401000 years they have had with our technology and higher they have remained divided, even though they are the most dominant species in the Dora universe. they have several break offs caused by genetic testing such as one group calling themselves "Neo Erectus" as they think that homo erectus were the best time in humanoid evolution. however they have mutated themselves in such a way they can't die of natural causes. the Homo Funtime are have a natural regenerative ability, meaning it is hard to kill them. they can train themselves to project the energy into dead bodies, bringing them back to life. every 10.5 years they gain the energy to bring themselves back from the dead. if they live for 21 years without dying, they still only have the power to bring them back once. they can only reincarnate within 20 minutes of death. their brain dies 20 minutes after death, and the gland that releases the life energy is in the brain. they heal all injuries in this reincarnation. their healing process can be stopped by chromosomium and several other poisonous elements, as well as stilton. If every cell dies, except the brain the process of regeneration randomly generates the features, as it just has the dna in the brain telling the system, "yes, this chernobreed is made of chernobreed." and has to make it up as it goes along. there is a disability in which this happens every time a death happens. a death counts when the cells around the heart start to decay, or the nervous system knows something is about to happen, for example excessive blood loss, or mass amounts of cancer. the excess energy is burnt off in a massive explosion Phy Physiology Chernobreed have similar physiology to humanity, as they share a common ancestor, however there are some differences. for example chernobreed can "see" magnetic fields. chernobreed have a regenerative system that has vessels all over the body. these vessels contain energy that can bring the cells back from the dead. they can release energy from the fingers to bring someone back from the dead. if they are killed whilst regenerating they will die for good. they can come back from the dead for 20 minutes after clinical death, as the brain can live 20 minutes without oxygen and the regeneration gland is stored just bellow the cerebrum. there is a disability where they do as they would if every cell died apart from the brain and change physical appearance each time they regenerate. a smaller version of this process can occur when they are injured the natural lifespan is around 30 earth years, but medical care has advanced so far that this isn't an issue. Category:Species